


Ice Pack

by Shade_Wilson



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Wilson/pseuds/Shade_Wilson
Summary: Moments after Hank and Peter have sex for the first time together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can someone please write me some hankpeter smut so I can rest in peace?

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph.” Peter panted as he flopped back onto the bed. 

Hank slowly rolled off of the younger mutant and settled next to him. “You alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine….fuck.” Peter mumbled, closing his eyes. “I think you killed me. I think I’m dead. Is it possible to be fucked to death? I think it is.” 

Hank rolled his eyes. “You sure are talking a lot for someone who’s supposedly dead.” 

Peter smiled softly. “Ya know, not many guys can make me breathless like that.” 

“I’m honored.” Hank said, his voice laced with sarcasm. 

“You should be.” Peter rolled onto his side to look at the older man. “Considering this is probably your first time having sex in 20 years.” 

“You’re lucky I’m a gentleman. Anyone else would have kicked your smart ass out for that comment.” 

“You’re right.” Peter hummed, curling into Hank’s side. “You’re the nicest guy I’ve ever slept with. And the biggest.” 

“You flatter me.” Hank wrapped his arm around Peter. “And next time can you not scream so loud? We’re going to get complaints.” 

“There’s gonna be a next time?” Peter grinned up at him. 

“Well, I figured you would annoy me until there was.” 

“You know me so well.” Peter smiled, gently kissing Hank before settling back down. 

“Hank?”

“Yeah babe?" 

“Can you get me an ice pack? My ass really hurts.”


End file.
